Breaking Through
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: One of the most powerful groups, the Volturi, has been corrupted. They are sending out newborns and had taken control over Alice to attack Edward and Bella. Edward is next, and will Bella be able to save him before he turns evil?


"Bella!" a high melodic voice shrieked from behind me.

A shiver ran down my spine and I walked faster, trying my best to blend in with the crowd. I brushed past many people, pausing once in a while to say sorry or excuse me and then started to speed up. _The door's right there. Just a couple more steps a-_

"Ah!" I gasped, bumping into something hard. Hands grabbed by arms so that I didn't fall on the floor and break my head. "I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

A familiar chuckle cleared the fog out of my head. "Bella, you honestly need to be careful. If it wasn't for me you would have hurt yourself."

I glared at Edward and turned away. "I'm not that breakable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have the devil right on my trail."

As I began to walk away I tripped over someone's shoe and again Edward had to catch me.

"Who put this shoe here?" I demanded, picking up the Nike running shoe and holding it above my head.

He sighed and took the shoe out of my hands. "You truly are dangerous when you are alone. Now tell me, why are you running away from me?"

"It's not you, it's Alice," I said, scanning the sea of bobbing heads and saw a short girl with spiky black hair. "She's supposed to take me shopping after school but I really don't want to right now. So if you would tell her that I turned into a tree that would be nice"

"Bella!" the same feminine voice called out again and I started to sprint towards the doors.

Just as I was about to push, a blast of wind hit my face and I forced my eyes shut. My hair whipped my face and I held onto his leather jacket. "Edward," I struggled to say as more wind filled my mouth, "I like the tree idea more."

His body vibrated and I couldn't tell if he was sighing or laughing. Maybe both, although I don't know how you'd be able to do that.

Within a minute, Edward had run all the way from our school to my shabby old house.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, blushing at how scratchy my voice sounded. I cleared my throat and continued on, "Would you like to come in? Charlie went to fish so you can stay all day."

He raised his eyebrows and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Fishing in the rain? That's an interesting idea."

I shrugged and opened the door. "I personally think he's dating a mermaid."

"So," Edward said casually as I threw my backpack on the floor and took off my jacket, "Seeing werewolf boy lately these days?"

Jacob Black and I were best friends and he used to be totally in love with me until he and Leah got together. Their relationship surprised me as I recalled that Jacob didn't even want to be _near _Leah. But I guess things changed. We rarely even talk anymore because of my relationship with vampires. Sam had forbid Jacob to talk to me, fear of spilling out a secret or something.

"No," I said simply, refusing to get into that topic. When Jacob had told me we couldn't really talk as much, I began to remember when Edward had left me and he'd taken great care of me. I loved him like a brother, and I know he wanted something much more than I can offer but I just couldn't.

Seeing me stiffen, Edward quickly changed the subject and proposed a new question. "So we're on winter vacation for the week. How about you and I go somewhere?"

I knew Charlie wouldn't like that at all, but I've already discussed with him that I am a legal adult and can go anywhere I want to without his permission. He had reluctantly agreed but not before demanding that he calls me every day to make sure I'm fine. That old, protective geezer.

"Sure," I agreed, smiling at him and sitting on the chair next to him. "Where are we going?"

"How about my house?" he asked, staring at me from across the chair. "You know, my lap's getting kind of cold over here."

I laughed and walked over. "For the whole week?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Before I could give him many reasons why I couldn't, a blond haired girl emerged into the living room, making me scream. From her red, bloodthirsty eyes it was obvious that she was a new vampire. The wild look on her face was so inhuman that it truly looked as if she was some zombie.

Edward pushed me behind him, which irritated me a little. Why is he so freaking protective? "Who are you?"

The girl looked around our room, and for the first time I noticed that she had blood on her white dress. "Are you the one they call mind-reader?"

Her voice was high and crazed, matching perfectly well with her features.

"Why do you ask?" Edward demanded, tightening his grip on my waist.

She smiled and licked her lips. "The human behind you looks delicious. Right after we kill you, I will have her blood!"

Although I was still figuring out her sentence, Edward had caught on and with incredible speed, turned around so that I was in front of him.

A black figure shot out from behind the window and lunged for Edward. Catching him by surprise, Edward was momentarily stunned for a second. But a second was all they needed.

The girl jumped for me and knocked me against the door, causing me to hit my head. Blood sprouted out from behind me and I suddenly felt dizzy. A voice screamed out my name, followed by a different scream. One that sounded angry.

"Good-bye, human," she rasped, grabbing me by my throat and preparing to sink her teeth into my skin.

The ground rushed up to meet me and I blacked out.

White blinded my eyes and I gasped out in pain. The back of my head still burned and I couldn't think straight.

"Edward, is this true?" Carlisle's voice demanded from my right, "Are there truly newborns in this town?"

"I don't know why!" he bellowed, a shattering piercing the night. "I know we killed all of Victoria's newborns. Who else is left? Who else would have a grudge against Bella?"

"I don't think it's against Bella," Carlisle whispered, a cool hand touching my forehead. "If what you're saying is true, then someone is out for _you._ And only one person could have created so many newborns in such a short time."

The pain in his voice shocked me. I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but I was still unable to make a single sound.

"Who, Carlisle?" he demanded, "Tell me!"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm afraid the Volturi has been corrupted. They're sending newborns against us by using a single vampire. One with a power he's always wanted."

"W-what?" Edward gasped, "You mean-"

"Yes I mean that. He's taken control over Alice. I don't know how, but he's out to get you next."

**Again, I apologize for the bad chapter. With activities such as marching band and volunteering, I rarely have time to write a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. (: And all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. **


End file.
